


We Will Always End Up Here

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has his mojo back. Sam has an idea, thanks to something Metatron and Rowena said. Might be dangerous. Might be suicidal.  Might get rid of the Mark of Cain.  And it might just backfire.  Notes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Always End Up Here

We Will Always End Up Here

 

“You prayed, Sam?” Cas asked, appearing with a muted flutter next to Sam’s chair at the big map table in the bunker. “Where’s Dean?”

Sam raised a finger to his lips and motioned for quiet, glancing to the hallway briefly to make sure they were alone. 

“Sleeping, finally. He hasn't been sleeping,” Sam replied. “I need to talk to you alone. Sit down, Cas.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed in puzzlement, but he took a seat across from Sam, leaning toward the hunter intently. 

“What’s wrong, Sam? Has something happened?”

“There’s nothing new. But I've been thinking, and I might have a plan. It’s risky, but I think we can make it work.” 

“I’m listening,” Cas urged him on. 

Sam took a breath and dived in earnestly, keeping an occasional ear to the hallway leading back to the bedrooms. 

“So get this. Metatron said ‘the river ends at the source’, right? Lucifer gave Cain the Mark.”

“Metatron said he made that up,” Cas interrupted. 

“I don’t believe he made it up,” Sam asserted. “Metatron’s a manipulator. He’s backtracking on that because he doesn't want to help us.”

“Very possible,” Cas agreed.

“And you’re all powered up now, right? Which, really, Castiel, is awesome!” 

“I have my Grace back, yes,” the angel concurred. “I am getting close to full strength, but slowly.”

“This idea is going to be dangerous. Probably suicidal,” Sam warned him.

“We need to do something, Sam. Tell me your idea and let me decide for myself.”

“Okay, so, Dean says that Rowena called the Mark a curse. Curses can be reversed. Lucifer started it - I think Lucifer can end it.” 

“Lucifer is…..” Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise that Sam would even suggest it. “You want to get Lucifer out of the cage. You’re his vessel, Sam. You’re right – it’s suicide!”

Cas stood and began to pace in agitation. “We can’t do this! Dean will never allow it!”

Sam stood as well, trying to keep his voice down. “Just listen! Death went to the cage and brought my soul back without letting Lucifer or Michael out. Maybe, if you’re strong enough, you can get Lucifer out. Maybe Adam, too. Leave Michael there, so they don’t try to start the Apocalypse again.”

Cas interrupted him sadly. “Your brother is dead. Adam died when I burned his body at Stull Cemetery, just like Jimmy Novak died when Michael retaliated against me for doing it. Adam’s soul, if it still exists, is nothing you ever want to see after all this time trapped in the cage.”

“But, could you do it?” Sam insisted. “Listen, Cas, I know what I’m asking. Believe me, I've been agonizing over this for days. I know you might die. I know I might. But Dean will, and maybe sooner rather than later. I’ll risk this for him. He’s my brother! And I think you’ll risk it for him, too.”

“I could try. Maybe even succeed, possibly at great cost to my Grace. I would risk everything for Dean. But again, Sam, you’re Lucifer’s vessel. If you make that deal, allow him to possess you in return for removing the Mark, you remain possessed. I don’t even want to imagine what Dean will do.”

“I know, but if I say yes to you, too, Cas, can you possess me, too? Get in here and burn him out, or something? Like that time with Crowley and Gadreel? Convince me to evict him.”

Castiel sighed. “It would be exceedingly difficult, and I would be weakened from the cage. If I even made it back. And how will we ever convince Dean to go along with it? If we plan to double cross Lucifer, we can’t exactly say that to convince Dean when Lucifer is right there with us.”

“Dean and I have code words, Cas. If you work the words ‘double deal’ into the conversation, Dean will know we have a plan to double cross Lucifer. Cas, I need to do this! I want to do this and I think we can make it work. Are you with me? For Dean?” 

“It’s a very foolish and suicidal plan, Sam,” Castiel muttered, closing his eyes and reaching out to his Grace to feel the strength, measure the power.

He looked at Sam’s expectant face. “I’m in.” 

...................................

Stull Cemetery was bleak at the best of times. Despite the blue sky and warm sun, the whole place felt like the literal graveyard it was. 

Sam Winchester and Castiel, having used the ‘angel express’, stood looking at the ground, a little reluctant to start. 

“You have the rings?” Cas asked quietly. 

"Yea,” Sam replied, reaching into his pocket for the four magnetically connected Horsemen’s rings he had ‘borrowed’ from their stash of supernatural collectibles. Sam had told Dean that he and Cas were going to a big library in Topeka. 

“You remember the incantation to open the door?” Cas prodded. 

“Yea,” Sam replied. “Are you sure you want to do this, Cas?”

“No,” Castiel admitted. “I’m not even sure I can do it. But we haven’t come up with anything else. Just make sure you keep the door open. I don’t even know how long to tell you to wait for me. We should set a limit.”

“How can we?” Sam asked, dismayed.

“Twelve hours,” Cas decided. “Twelve of your hours is a long time in Hell. When you open the door, it will lead me straight to the cage. I won’t have to fight my way through Hell and back, like when I rescued Dean. Twelve hours.” 

“Okay, then. Twelve hours.” Sam agreed. Cas steeled himself and gave the hunter a slightly shaky thumbs-up.

“Let’s do this, then.”

Sam opened his mouth to start the incantation, then suddenly turned to pull the angel into a fierce hug. "Thank you, Cas. Come back alive! We need you. Dean needs you.”

“I’ll do my best,” Cas promised. They resumed their positions and Sam began. 

“Bvtmon tabges babalon beh voh tah mo en tah beh geh sah bah bah loh en….”

A whirlwind blew up around them, spreading dust, grass and pieces of dead sticks to sting their faces. The ground opened up at Castiel’s feet. He looked over at Sam once, and then jumped in. 

Black. Dense, broiling blackness surrounded Castiel. He couldn’t feel his human vessel anymore, it must have been suspended somewhere, somehow. He was simply Castiel now, angel of the Lord.

Falling. Then light, suffused red. Three figures, attention from two of them directed toward his Grace. The third figure was twisting slowly, in and out of itself, in an endless, excruciating loop, a sound screaming out of it that was truly terrifying. 

Castiel could feel them- touching his Grace, wanting, pulling, pleading with his Grace to touch back, free them from the fiery prison. It hurt, burned, was draining his Grace painfully. 

“Castiel,” came at him, and “Castiel,” over and over, washing over and through his Grace, pulling, singeing, tortured incandescence joining the call from the twisting, roiling emptiness behind them. 

Castiel’s Grace called back to his brother Lucifer, Bringer of Light, passed along images – Sam Winchester – Dean Winchester – the Mark of Cain – the vessel – the question, will you? Can you? Desperation. 

Castiel had buried the rest of the plan as deeply in his Grace as he could – no nuance of the intention to eject Lucifer later, just desperation for Dean.

Then yes, anything, and Lucifer was pulling on Castiel’s Grace, but Michael was pulling, too, and the pain ripped through Castiel, fighting to keep Michael away, shredding Cas’s Grace. Lucifer fought as well and Michael couldn’t hold out against both of them, fell back, heat intensifying and Castiel felt flight, up and with a massive burst of light and heat, Castel found himself back in his vessel, thrown to the ground some yards away from Sam.

Sam was standing perfectly still, his back to Cas, and the angel put himself abruptly right in front of the hunter, studying Sam’s calm face anxiously.

“Sam?”

Sam looked at Cas placidly and raised a hand in front of his face, moving his fingers, examining them carefully. He turned his face to meet Cas’s eyes.

“Castiel. Thank you, brother.”

“We don’t want your thanks, just your help.” Castiel told him, swaying slightly on his feet as he felt his Grace trying to replenish its’ strength. 

“Need a minute, Castiel? Take your time. Recover. I have all the time in the world." 

Lucifer began to pace in slow circles, ignoring Castiel, reveling in his new human vessel, the height, the strength and the youth. He stopped suddenly, small, secret smile on his face, eyes closed in thought. 

Castiel’s Grace was in turmoil. With every passing second he was more doubtful of the wisdom in this plan. Why had he ever allowed Sam to talk him into this and how was he ever going to work that code word into a conversation? Yea, this wasn't going to go well. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked sharply, uneasy with Lucifer’s silence. He was surely plotting. 

“Nothing, brother,” Lucifer assured him lightly. “Just enjoying the fresh air. Where are we going? I don’t see the vehicle.”

“We don’t need the vehicle,” Cas replied, stepping closer warily. 

“Oh,” Lucifer muttered. “I thought it would be nice to try riding in one.” 

“You’re not here for nice.” Cas reminded him, reaching out his hand, two fingers poised to touch Sam’s forehead. He stopped just short of the hunter’s smooth brow and lowered his hand. 

“Lucifer, before I take you to the – to where we are going, we have to decide how we are going to approach Dean. He is not going to accept that Sam has agreed to become your vessel once again. He is not going to want this.” In the back of his mind, Cas was still fervently hoping there would be an opening for him to use the code word. 

Lucifer nodded minutely. “I can certainly appreciate the dilemma.” He considered a moment, then: “I can allow Sam to speak to his brother. He can convince Dean.”

“I anticipate a very uncomfortable argument.” Cas replied, reaching up again and taking them both to the bunker. 

“Well,” Lucifer decided, looking around, taking in what he could see of the bunker. “Men of Letters. Of course. Warded against, well, everything.” He regarded Castiel with renewed interest. “Except angels. I see.” 

Castiel ignored the innuendo and turned his head to call back toward the bedrooms and the kitchen.

“Dean! We’re back!” No answer. No sound of approaching footsteps on the tile of the hallways. 

“I hope your young man hasn't run away, Castiel.” Lucifer mused sympathetically.

“Dean!” Cas called again, ignoring the other angel’s sarcastic, barbed comment. He was about to tell Lucifer they would have to go and look for the hunter when the door at the top of the stairs opened and Dean walked in, take-out bag and six-pack in his hands.

“Oh, good, you’re back!” Dean started, and then grew silent, slowing his walk down the stairs as he regarded his brother and the angel suspiciously.

“You've done something.” He accused. “What have you done?” 

“I can explain….” Cas began, but Dean, having reached the bottom of the stairs, stopped short, looking at his brother critically and raising a hand to Cas to silence him. 

“Sam? No, you didn't. Cas, he didn't.”

“He did. We did,” Cas told him. “Dean, just listen a minute.”

Dean threw the bag and the six-pack in anger, bottles shattering against a wall, golden liquid splattering wildly. 

“What the fuck have you done?” He rounded on Castiel, digging a manic fist into the angel’s shirt and tie. 

“Talk!” He demanded harshly. 

“You can take your hand off my brother now, Dean,” Lucifer warned quietly. 

Dean let go of Cas and stepped in front of Lucifer, fists clenching at his sides. 

“Get out of my brother!” he demanded, dangerously calm. 

Lucifer gave a half smile. “Now, you know, Dean, I can’t be in here without Sam’s consent. If you want to listen, Castiel can outline Sam’s plan for you.”

Dean ground his molars in anger. “Cas?” he prompted, not taking his gaze from his brother’s face.

“It’s Sam’s plan, Dean,” Cas explained. “He thinks- and I agree – that Metatron lied when he said he made up the ‘river ends at the source’ thing. Lucifer gave the Mark to Cain. Lucifer can remove it from you. He agreed to do it. In return, Sam agreed to become his vessel.”

“Not happening.” Dean declared, stepping back away from Sam, brain working furiously to try to figure out how to get Lucifer out of there. 

“Dean, Sam and I discussed this, all the pros and cons. Sam said he could live with the cons. He can’t live with you becoming a monster. He’s tired of it. All of it. He’s tired of the worry, about you and about others you might hurt. He’s tired of all the double dealing and the sleepless nights. He’s tired of you always putting him first!”

A minimally raised eyebrow was all the indication that Dean had picked out the word Cas wanted him to hear. The hunter turned back to Lucifer.

“I want to talk to Sam!” Dean insisted. “Or no deal and I walk out.”

Sam’s demeanor changed in an instant and it was obvious Lucifer was letting Sam to the forefront of his body. “Dean,” he started, but the elder Winchester silenced him with a look. 

“We are not doing this!” Dean railed at him, making Cas cringe inwardly and step back involuntarily. 

“We are, Dean. It’s already decided. I can handle this.”

“So I hear,” Dean replied, referencing the code word. “But you don’t have to handle it, because we’re not doing it!”

Sam gripped his brother’s shoulders tightly, pleading. “We have to! Or I will end up having to put you down! Or Cas will! Do you really want to put that on us, Dean? This will work.” 

Dean looked into his brother’s eyes, silent communication as only they could do it, had been doing it for years. “You better be right, Sam! Because I don’t want to have to kill you.” 

“It’s going to work,” Sam repeated, turning to the angel to add, “Cas, this is our plan. You make sure Lucifer takes that Mark off my brother. No matter what. You got me? You promise.”

“Of course, Sam.” Castiel vowed solemnly. 

Sam straightened up and his countenance hardened a bit. “Enough brotherly love. Let’s, what’s the phrase? Get this show on the road.” 

“Cas, I have a really bad feeling about this.” Dean pleaded to the angel. “You know how our plans usually end up.” 

Castiel laid a hand on Dean’s arm, trying to reassure him, wishing there was someone who could reassure Cas as well. “Sam has faith in this plan. And in you, Dean.”

Lucifer rolled Sam’s eyes impatiently. “We are doing this now. Castiel, stand and face Dean please. It seems you are already close enough to him.”

Dean sent a deadly glare in Lucifer’s direction and then turned his face to Castiel’s. “I don’t want to do this, Cas. We can’t,” he argued quietly. 

“Let’s just see where he is going with this.” Cas replied.

“Castiel put your right hand on Dean’s right wrist.” Lucifer directed.

Castiel frowned and looked at Sam, puzzled. Dean took a step back away from Cas, the feeling of dread inside him intensifying. 

“What is this?” Dean growled.

Lucifer gave a half smile. “We’re removing the Mark of Cain. That’s the plan, right?” 

Cas inhaled sharply, already guessing Lucifer’s intention. 

“What does Cas have to do with it?” 

“His Grace, of course. Pouring his Grace into you will destroy the Mark.”

“No friggin’ way!” Dean declared defiantly. 

Cas shook his head. “An angel’s Grace is not powerful enough to remove the Mark. If any Grace can do that, it would be yours, Lucifer. You are the one who cast the curse.” 

Lucifer smiled triumphantly. “You are right. An angel’s Grace can’t remove the Mark. Only one angel’s Grace can do that. And it’s not mine. Oh, this is so good!” Lucifer was practically rubbing his hands together in glee. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded.

“You both know exactly what I’m talking about.” Lucifer asserted dryly. “One angel’s Grace can remove the Mark from you. What do they call those little human parables? Nursery rhymes?” Lucifer frowned in concentration, beginning to pace slowly in front of the other two. “Oh, yes, I know. Fairy tales! That’s it. True love can always break even the strongest of curses.”

Castiel’s mind was reeling now. If he used his Grace to heal Dean, he would be unable to possess Sam and help him eject Lucifer. Dean would never forgive him. Cas would never forgive himself. But, he promised Sam. 

“Yea, this is me leaving!” Dean announced, turning toward the stairs, and suddenly finding himself flung against the nearest wall, pinned there by Lucifer’s outstretched hand. Castiel took a step toward Lucifer and found himself flattened against the wall a few feet away from the hunter. 

“So humanly rude, boys. I’m not finished speaking.” Lucifer informed them, walking over slowly to stand before them. “Now, where was I? Oh yes. Castiel’s Grace is the only way to remove that Mark from your arm. Didn't see that coming, did you, Brother? I can’t have you running around loose with all that power, Dean. And, Castiel, my brother, there is nowhere deep enough in your Grace, or in Sam’s little human mind, by the way, where you can hide that other little part of your plan from me. You see, Dean, they thought I would cleanse you of the Mark and then Castiel could come in here and help Sam eject me. Double-dealing indeed. Desperation does lead to bad decisions.”

“Lucifer, please,” Cas began, but a raised hand silenced him. 

“No, Castiel. I am taking this very difficult choice out of human and angelic hands. Just relax.”

Lucifer searched through Sam’s pockets until he found a small pocketknife. He approached Cas deliberately, opening the knife as he did. “I apologize, Castiel. I know this will bring back very bad memories for you. But consider this a favor. Now you can remain on Earth and cease worrying about fixing things in Heaven.”

“Don’t” Cas whispered, even as he felt the quick, sharp nick on his throat. Lucifer smiled grimly and held his hands beneath the cut, cradling the blue-white effervescence as it seeped out of the angel. 

“So beautiful and powerful,” Lucifer crooned softly to the swirling, iridescence in his hands, sidling carefully to his left, looking into Dean’s livid face, pleased with himself.

“I swear, I’ll get you out of my brother and I’ll kill you, if it’s the last thing I do!” Dean ground out, clamping his mouth shut tightly then, in refusal of Cas’s Grace. 

“It would be the last thing you do,” Lucifer agreed, amused at the tight line of Dean’s mouth. “You’re not going to eat it, Dean.” He explained, reaching down carefully to pour Castiel’s Grace from his own hand onto Dean’s right hand. 

Cas closed his eyes, couldn't watch their last hope of freeing Sam fade away, but they flew open at Dean’s gasp of pain, and watched in awe as the Grace- his Grace – suffused itself into Dean’s skin, traveling upward, burning through the hunter’s veins. Dean ground his teeth to stop groaning, wouldn't give Lucifer the satisfaction and then relaxed his head against the wall, breathing rapidly when the Grace had disappeared. 

Lucifer reached out and pushed Dean’s shirt sleeve up, satisfied to see unmarked flesh.

The Mark of Cain was gone. 

“I know you won’t thank me. At least not today. Someday you will.”

“Someday, I will thank you by killing you.” Dean promised. “Count on it!”

Lucifer ignored him and stepped back over in front of Castiel.

“You and Sam planned a good game, Castiel. Makes a brother proud. Too bad it wasn't quite good enough.” 

“We’ll get Sam back! And you’ll be back in the cage where you belong!” Cas vowed. 

“Looking forward to the fight, brother. But, for today, I win. So I win.” Lucifer replied, and with a flutter of mighty wings, he disappeared, Dean and Castiel falling violently to the floor. 

Dean leapt to his feet, leaning down and pulling Cas up roughly. 

“Goddammit! Goddammit, Cas! What were you thinking? What was Sam thinking? Do you have any idea what kind of shitstorm you've released on the world? And now, you’re powerless! Again!” He pushed the angel away forcefully.

“I’m sorry! Dean, I’m sorry. Sam was sure it would work! We were desperate to save you!”

Dean closed his eyes briefly to control his anger. 

“Every desperate thing that every one of us has done for the last ten years has always ended badly. You should’ve come to me, Cas. When Sam came up with this totally insane plan, you should’ve come to me.” 

“What do you want to do now?” Cas asked uncertainly.

“I want to punch you in the face. Sam, too, but we have to find him first. That’s what we’re going to do. Find him. Get that bastard out of my brother and kill him.” 

 

………………….

They tracked demonic events for three months, crisscrossing the country more than once, staying in cheap motels and eating in diners, just like it used to be in the pre-bunker days. Cas missed the bunker, but he knew better than to say anything about it. Dean brooded constantly and some days they spent hours searching for clues as to where to go next. Sometimes Dean couldn't even talk to Castiel, and other times it seemed like he couldn't stand to be more than a few feet away from him. 

They were in a motel outside of Detroit. Castiel knew Dean hated Detroit, after what had happened there a few years ago, and Cas was trying to cheer him up. 

“TV?” Cas suggested, reaching for the remote. “Isn't Dr. Sexy on tonight?”

“Sure, whatever,” Dean mumbled, moving from a chair to the bed, leaning wearily against the headboard. He watched the channels flipping past without really paying much attention, but suddenly sat up straighter.

“Go back! Cas, go back! Find that news channel!”

“Okay,” Cas complied, trying to find whatever it was that had caught Dean’s eye.

The perfectly coiffed woman announcing the latest news looked unconcerned. Dean knew she would be very concerned in a few months, if what she was saying was really happening. 

“However, the CDC has released a statement, calling this an isolated incident, and they don’t expect any more outbreaks of what has been labeled Croatoan virus. Back to you with sports, Dan.” 

“Well, that’s that then.” Dean sighed, pulling himself off the bed and accepting the inevitable. Cas squinted at him, perplexed. 

“Pack it in, Cas. We have to go.”

“Go? Where?” Castiel asked, even as he stood and went to put his gun and their laptop into his duffle bag. 

“I know a place. Bobby set it up a long time ago. It’s deserted now, but we need to get there. Open it up. Call some people.”

“Another hideout for hunters?” Castiel asked, glancing quickly around the small room for anything he might have missed. 

“Not exactly,” Dean replied grimly. “It’s a camp. Camp Chitaqua.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."


End file.
